equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Cadance
|race = Human |caption = Dean Cadance in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games |hair = with and streaks |coat = |eyeshadow = |occupation = Dean at Crystal Prep Academy |cutie mark = |residence = Human world|imagewidth = 255px}} Dean Cadance is the dean of Crystal Prep Academy and one of the supporting characters in the Equestria Girls series. Depiction in films Dean Cadance first appears in Friendship Games, when she goes to the private lab of Twilight Sparkle to tell her that she is wanted in Principal Cinch's office. Upon discovering Twilight's dog, Spike, Cadance warns Twilight not to let Cinch find out before noticing Twilight wanting to transfer to the Everton Independent Study Program, and encourages her to give friendship a try. When they arrive at CHS, Cadance joins Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia in being the judges for the first leg of the Friendship Games, the Academic Decathlon. Later, she also watches the second leg, the Tri-Cross Relay, and is just as shocked as Celestia and Luna when the motocross section of the course is besieged by carnivorous plants from Equestria. She joins Celestia and Luna as Cinch accuses them of cheating due to what happened during the relay. Cadance is more than willing to agree with Celestia and Luna with declaring the Games a tie, but Cinch, not wanting Crystal Prep's reputation tarnished with a tie, refuses. Cadance and Luna prepare to begin the final leg, a Capture the Flag event, but just as they give the command to begin, Twilight to unleashes the magic stored in her pendant, causing it to corrupt her and turn her into Midnight Sparkle. After Midnight's defeated by Daydream Shimmer, Principal Cinch, furious at believing that Canterlot High cheated, demands that they be disqualified, even threatening to tell the school board about it. Cadance, Celestia, Luna, the Wondercolts, and even the Shadowbolts, knowing that the school board will see Cinch as being crazy since she has no physical proof to back up her claims, leaving Cinch to storm off with what dignity she has left. Later, Cadance speaks to Twilight, and when Twilight is having second thoughts on her transfer to Everton, Cadance suggests she transfer to Canterlot High instead. Twilight accepts, and though she will miss Twilight at Crystal Prep, Cadance is still very proud of Twilight for taking her advice on seeking out friendship to heart, and would speak personally to Celestia about Twilight's decision to transfer to Canterlot High. Personality Dean Cadance is very compassionate, caring, and wants her students to succeed, very much the opposite of her boss, Principal Cinch, who only cares about maintaining Crystal Prep's reputation at being undefeated against Canterlot High School. She encourages the students to do their best during the Friendship Games, and has no problem siding with Canterlot High following the chaos of Midnight Sparkle's rampage, knowing full well that if Cinch were to go to the school board about recent events, Cinch would be considered insane and unable to continue her duties as principal. Due to being one of the only pleasant people in Crystal Prep, she is on good terms with Principals Celestia and Luna; in which she always sides with them, especially when the three of them have a conflict with Principal Cinch. Also, Cadance cares very much for Twilight, and encourages her to look more towards friendship instead of her studies, thus leading to where Cadance encouraged Twilight to transfer to CHS instead of Everton. Quotes See also * Cadance’s Equestrian counterpart on the MLP: FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Adults